Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Yhwach: Druga Runda
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = 19 czerwca | miejsce = Pałac Króla Dusz | wynik = Yhwach wygrywa | strona1 = * Ichigo Kurosaki * Orihime Inoue (Wsparcie) | strona2 = * Yhwach | wojska1 = Ichigo: * Zanjutsu * Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) :* Getsuga Tenshō :* Gran Rey Cero * Hollowfikacja Orihime: * Santen Kesshun * Sōten Kisshun |wojska2 = * Manipulacja energią * Miecze z Reishi (jeden duży, drugi mały) * The Almighty | szkody1 = Ichigo traci moce Quincy i jest ciężko ranny | szkody2 = Yhwach uchodzi bez obrażeń. }} Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Yhwach: Druga Runda 'jest walką mającą miejsce podczas Świętej Wojny. Skupia się ona na pojedynku pomiędzy Ichigo Kurosakim a Cesarzem Yhwachem. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Ichigo przed Yhwachem Ichigo przychodzi do komnaty Yhwacha. Stoi przed nim i wyciąga starego Zangetsu. Yhwach jest w tym czasie pogrążony we śnie. Szarża w wykonaniu Przedstawiciela kończy się powodzeniem. Yhwach zostaje przecięty i budzi się zdziwiony. W tym czasie słońce wychodzi zza chmur, pojawiając się na horyzoncie. Yhwach budzi się z uśmiechem na twarzy i komentuje, że ten sen był tak wspaniały, że mógłby zostać koszmarem.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 672 thumb|left|190px|Orihime idąca za Kurosakim Przed drzwiami do pokoju Yhwacha, Ichigo i Orihime zatrzymują się. Nastolatek pyta się dziewczyny, czy to czuje, na co ona przytakuje. Dopowiada, że to zza tych drzwi. Komentuje, że walka jeden kontra dwa jest nieuczciwa, więc prosi Orihime, aby została z tyłu i mówi, żeby go nie zawiodła. Inoue wspomina przeszłość. Stwierdza, że ostatecznie jest w stanie stanąć u jego boku. Ichigo otwiera drzwi i stoi przed Liderem Wandenreich. Yhwach stwierdził, że czekał na przybycie swojego syna ciemności. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Inoue kroczący w stronę Yhwacha Ichigo i Inoue spokojnym krokiem idą do siedzącego na tronie Lidera. Drobny uśmieszek się pojawia na twarzy protoplasty. Mówi młodocianemu Shinigami, żeby dobył miecza, ponieważ całkowicie się odsłonił. Na widok Reiatsu stwierdza, że minąłby się z prawdą. Ogromna ilość Reiatsu zaczyna falować wokół ciała chłopaka. Mówi Ichigo, że faktem jest, że wypływa z niego tak ogromna ilość Reiatsu oznacza, że stał się silniejszy. Poprawia się i mówi, że zdobył swoją prawdziwą moc. Pyta się Przedstawiciela z której go zaatakuje. Ichigo rzuca kąśliwą uwagę w jego stronę. Mówi, że nie korzysta aktualnie ze swojej mocy, aby radować się z synem każdą chwilą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 673 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo wyciąga Zangetsu Ichigo mówi, że nie jest jego ojcem. Yhwach komentuje, że Kurosaki Isshin był dla Kurosakiego tylko przybranym ojcem, nikim więcej. Stwierdza, że powinien wiedzieć skąd pochodzi jego moc. Zdenerwowany chłopak wykrzykuje, że nie ma prawa nazywać się jego ojcem, ponieważ zabił jego matkę. Yhwach komentuje, że Ichigo jest nadal nadąsaną, małą, szkolną dziewczynką. Emocje biorą nad chłopakiem górę. Pod wpływem słów wymówionych przez Yhwacha, rusza na niego bez namysłu. Bitwa thumb|left|190px|Yhwach wstaje z tronu Biegnąc do Yhwacha użył Getsugi Tenshō. Czarny strumień energii zablokował cios Kurosakiego. Po chwili tenże strumień go zaatakował, lecz Inoue zablokowała to '''Santen Kesshun. Ciemna energia dalej atakowała Kurosakiego. Przecinając, biegł dalej w stronę Yhwacha. Będąc przed nim, strumień go zablokował. Yhwach kontynuował temat mówiąc, że życie jego matki zostało odebrane, ponieważ nie było innej możliwości. Istniała tylko po to, żeby dać mu siłę, żeby on mu mógł dać siłę. Cesarz z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach stwierdził, że nie ma większego powodu do radości na tym świecie. Stając powoli z tronu, powiedział, że niestety muszą już kończyć. Stojąc już na nogach rzekł, że stanie się świadkiem powstania jego przecudownej chwały.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 673, strony 10-17 Po chwili Kurosaki zostaje rzucony o pobliską kolumnę. Yhwach szedł dalej w stronę Ichigo, mówiąc, że pokaże na co go stać. Chmura dymu zanika tym samym odsłaniając twarz Ichigo. Wstał, po czym zaczął znowu nacierać na Protoplastę. Przedstawiciel Shinigami przedzierał się przez czarny strumień energii, by po chwili uderzyć go w głowę. Yhwach zaczął gadać do Kurosakiego. Powiedział, że jego ciało i moc nigdy nie były jego. Dodał, że wróciły do prawowitego właściciela i poprosił Ichigo, żeby wycisnął z siebie ostatnią kroplę mocy i zginął.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 674, strony 1-6 right|thumb|190px|Nowa forma Ichigo Inoue łapie za odzienie Ichigo. Prosi, by zwolnił na sekundę. Ten spojrzał na nią i biegł dalej w stronę Yhwacha. Protoplasta stwierdził, że go nie rozumie. Spytał się go czemu mu tak śpieszno umierać. Shinigami skoczył. Spytał się go czy to dlatego, że boi się pokazać prawdziwą moc. Pytał się dalej czy się boi, że utraci ją jak się pojawi. Chcąc się upewnić, zapytał się czy chce to w ten sposób zakończyć. Ichigo w tym czasie dalej napierał na niego. Cesarz powiedział, że oba światy zakończą się przez niego. Spytał się czy mu to odpowiada. Kurosaki odskoczył a Inoue zaczęła go leczyć. Yhwach mówił dalej, a Ichigo próbował go zaatakować. Odrzucony w tył Kurosaki spojrzał na miecz, który stawał się biały. Krzyknął do Orihime żeby stworzyła tarczę. W tym czasie czarna energia ich zaatakowała. Shinigami podziękował Inoue. Orihime zaczęła gadać. Nagle Zanpakutō Ichigo zaczął być coraz bardziej biały. Nastąpił wybuch, a Ichigo był w nowej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 675, strony 5-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach trafiony Getsugą Chmura dymu znikła, a Inoue patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela. Ten mówi jej, żeby się uspokoiła, gdyż to nadal on. Następnie kieruje wzrok na Yhwacha. Pomiędzy nimi dochodzi do rozmowy. Idąc do Cesarza, nagle powstaje wybuch. Kurosaki łapie za rękę Yhwacha, gdy ten próbuje wytworzyć miecz z Reishi. Próbuje przeciąć go, lecz ten zatrzymuje cios. Ichigo zostaje odrzucony przez cios Yhwacha. Shinigami łączy Getsugę Tenshō i Gran Rey Cero. Atak uderza w Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 676, strony 1-16 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo używa Bankai Ichigo odrzuca do tyłu, a Cesarz komentuje jego atak. "Łamie" atak oponenta. Kurosaki odbija się od ściany. Obaj krzyżują miecze. Atak Yhwacha odrzuca Shinigami, a na jego ciele pojawia się więcej par oczu. Yhwach mówi. W tym czasie Orihime patrzy na skutki ich walki. Ich miecze kolejny raz się krzyżują. Ichigo zamierza zaatakować przeciwnika drugim mieczem, lecz zostaje powstrzymany. Kolejny raz zostaje odrzucony. Postawia stopę na ziemi, ale czarna energia ją przeszywa. Kurosaki odskakuje na filar, lecz tam również czarna energia przeszywa jego stopę. Przedstawiciel Shinigami upada. Po chwili się podnosi, lecz trzy czarne energie przeszywają jego bark. Yhwach stoi nad nim, a z jego ręki spadają ziarenka piasku. Cesarz mówi o przyszłości. Ichigo komentuje to, a po chwili używa Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 677, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Prawdziwy Tensa Zangetsu Powstaje wybuch Reiatsu. Ichigo wykrzykuje nazwę swojego Bankai, lecz ostrze zostaje złamane przez Yhwacha. Wypuścił je z dłoni i zaczął mówić. Ichigo spogląda na przeciwnika, który trzymał jego róg. Ciska nią w Kurosakiego. Odbija ją, ale Cesarz pojawia się za nim i go uderza. Zostaje rzucony o ziemię. Staje z niej, ale zostaje trafiony przez miecz Quincy. Ichigo po jego ataku trafia w filar. Yhwach próbuje znowu go atakować, ale cios blokuje Inoue. Ichigo wykrzykuje jej imię i zostaje trafiony i odbija się kolejny raz. Yhwach szedł do niego mówiąc o swojej mocy.Manga Bleach; ''Rozdział 678, strony 1-15 right|thumb|190px|Yhwach wypuszcza złamane ostrze Powiedział, że może kształtować i zmieniać przeznaczenie ludzi, których widział w swym własnym. Dodał, że niezliczoną ilość razy przezwyciężał rozpacz i zmieniał swe przeznaczenie, gdyż go nie było. Mówi, by spróbował zmienić przyszłość. Ichigo krzyczy z rozpaczy. Chwilę później Kurosaki zostaje rzucony do tyłu. Pojawia się za nim Yhwach, który chwyta go za głowę. Zapytał się, czy brak mu determinacji. Upuszcza go. Mówi, że zapewnił mu trochę rozrywki. Chwyta go za twarz z zamiarem odebrania mocy.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 679, strony 1-4 i 14-17 Następstwa Zwycięzca absorbuje moce Przedstawiciela Shinigami i zanosi się śmiechem, gdy bezsilny chłopak upada na posadzkę. Czarna energia wzbija się od ciała Yhwacha w górę. Władca używa Auswählen na pozostałych przy życiu Stern Ritterach, ponieważ, jak na pożegnanie oświadcza Ichigo, nie potrzebuje już swych dzieci. Kpi z Rukii i Renjiego, którzy docierają na miejsce. Nim przechodzi przez stworzoną bramę, zapowiada okrutną śmierć dla każdego, kto pójdzie za nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 680, strony 1-5, 13 i 15-17 Renji próbuje go powstrzymać, lecz na daremno, gdyż jego miecz zostaje strzaskany.Manga ''Bleach; ''Rozdział 681, strony 1-2 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yhwach: Rematch Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Tylko manga